


Finding Happiness

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night after work Emma stumbles across a bar and meets a handsome musician who is eager to know more. Will she let this stranger into her life and accept happiness? Or is all good to be true? AU CS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

It was mid January the sky was dull and the wind and rain hammered against the large windows. Emma let out a loud sigh and dropped her pen on the wooden desk having had enough. She had been sat for hours working on the latest case of a missing person. Emma had even agreed to stay behind to finish off but quickly regretted it. She glanced up at the clock that read six then around at the desks through the glass doors of her office.

 

Emma caught sight of a man with curly brown hair who had just recently joined the force. He was fairly good looking but she was far from interested, she didn’t believe in love. Well she did at one point but then it went badly wrong and she was left heartbroken, still picking up the pieces. Emma shook her head lifting her arm and placing it on the desk not wanting to go down that road again.

 

It had taken an awful lot to get her life back on track after the crash plus it wasn’t only her she had to think about. She looked over at the picture frame that stood on her desk of a smiley brown haired boy. Emma felt a lump forming in her throat when she though about him, he was her everything now she couldn’t let him down. She had worked to hard over the past four years for it all to fall apart and loose control. Emma reached out her left hand and traced her fingertips over the picture that was one of her favourites. She thought about how he had been so strong and opened up to her about his feelings. 

 

Emma stared at the picture for a minute longer then blinked a couple of times trying to clear the unshed tears threatening to fall. She would always remember that horrible night the officer turned up at her door to tell her the heart breaking news. Emma ripped her eyes away from the frame and cast them downwards towards the half complete file. She slowly stood from the desk knowing that she wouldn’t be able to concentrate much longer.

 

Emma grabbed the leather jacket that was slung over her chair and slipped it onto her shoulders. She made her way across the room and lifted the over the shoulder bag hanging from a peg. Emma quickly went to file the report in one of the many locked cabinets and shut the lights off closing the door behind her. Ruby a friend from college gave her a quick wave on the way out. Emma rolled her eyes quite surprised Ruby hadn’t finished by now ready to go and party or whatever she did on a Friday night. She stepped out into the rain and wrapped her arms around herself against the cold. 

 

Emma really didn’t feel like going home to her empty apartment to just sit and think about the case. She was stuck in the same routine but it was the safe option that was the main reason. Emma wasn’t like Ruby or her sister who enjoyed going out most weekends. She would rather sit curled up on the couch spending time with her son or catching up on TV. Emma came to a stop beside the yellow bug it was either go home to nothing or go have a little fun? She unlocked the car and threw her bag inside before slamming the door and turning in the opposite direction.

 

Emma hurried down the street looking for a place to seek shelter from the rain. She spotted a neon sign for a bar and went inside not really sure what state she looked to be in. The bar was small with a few tables surrounding the area and a stage off to the side. An empty stool stood in the middle of the stage with a microphone set in front. Emma advanced forward towards the bar and took a stool ordering a simple drink.

 

The bartender was a plump man in his late forties with a scar underneath his left eye but a kind smile played on his lips. She handed over a note and took a sip of the liquid feeling it burn her throat. It had been a long while since she had left herself go along with all her responsibilities. Emma smiled at what her best friend would say about her last minute plans to venture out. 

 

A cough sounding in the microphone that echoed around the room caught her attention. She moved her body around to face the stage to see a dark haired man shuffle onto the stage. The man said a few words into the microphone and walked back across the stage picking up a guitar. Emma was intrigued by this dark haired man with a British accent. He took a seat on the stool and rested the instrument in his lap. A couple of minutes and a few words later and he were strumming the guitar keeping his eyes forwards and away from the gathering crowd. She found herself swaying along to the music feeling the strong alcohol taking effect already.

 

The man shut his eyes and began to sing soft words into the microphone, his foot tapping against the floor to the beat. When the song came to an end the crowd began to applause and another tune began shortly after. Emma found herself becoming mesmerised by the sound of his voice and the steady flow of the music. She wondered if he played in this bar or if he maybe owned the place. Emma was so lost in the music she nearly missed her phone ringing. She let out a groan and slid it out of her pocket seeing the happy face of her sister on the screen.

 

“Hey, I can’t talk right now on business”. Emma muttered keeping her eyes of the man. 

 

“On a Friday night?” She sighed just wanting this conversation to be over so she could get back to the music. 

 

“Yes so I really can’t talk, bye”. Emma hung up and pocketed her phone knowing that was probably the wrong move. But why was she to care right now she was letting loose forgetting about her life for a little while. The man strummed one last note then stood from the stool giving a little bow then walking off the stage. Emma felt slightly sad that it had ended but maybe she would come back here sometime. 

 

She picked up the half full glass and downed the rest of her drink thinking it was probably time to get going.

 

“Can I buy you a drink? Emma set the glass down ready to face whatever creep wanted to buy her a drink. But when she turned the breath was knocked out of her instantly. Stood beside her was the guy from the stage with a cheeky smile. Emma was lost for words they had gotten stuck in her throat; she had never been like this before. She cleared her throat and shook her head going to move passed him.

 

“Sorry I have to go”. The man nodded and held out his hand to steady her. 

 

“Well then maybe next time”. Emma gave him a small smile looking up into his blue eyes. She felt herself going weak at the knees but she was doing what she done best running. She always found the key to not getting hurt was don’t let people truly get to know you. Emma had a tough hard shell around her heart and walls that she had built over the years. It had come from all the years spent in foster homes and adults who didn’t give a dam whether you lived. The only person who had broken through them walls and understood all the difficult choices was gone now. That’s when she had rebuilt the walls and kept people at arms length instead of letting them get close. 

 

“Maybe”. Emma shrugged moving her eyes away from his quickly. The man smiled and held out his hand in front of her.

 

“I’m Killian Jones”. She stared at his hand until he let it drop back down by his side. Emma felt her heartbeat quicken and her hands begin to become sweaty. Why was this man introducing himself to her? She hadn’t come here to pick anybody up or make friends. She had come here to have a quiet drink and forget about the world for a couple of hours. Emma had to admit his music was good and she would come back maybe to listening again but nothing more. She didn’t do the whole going to a bar and falling in love with strangers. All that was for cheesy romantic films with things that didn’t happen in real life. Emma bit her lip taking a step to the right to move passed him.

 

“This was a big mistake and I think you have the wrong impression”. She dipped her hand into the pocket of her jeans and brought out her phone. 

 

“I’m sorry you feel that way lass but all I simply asked was if I could buy you a drink”. Emma frowned seeing that she had a couple missed calls. 

 

“I really don’t have time for this”. She walked back across the room and out onto the street spotting a taxi. Emma jogged towards the tax opening the door and sliding in rhyming off where she wanted to go. She glanced out of the window at the bar making a note of the name. Just encase she decided to go back.


	2. Coffee

It was just after nine when Emma unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped inside flipping on the lights. She crouched down and scooped up some letters that had been posted, nudging the door shut with her leg. Emma made her way down the hall and into the living room, dropping the letters on a side table.

She let out a long sigh and walked the short distance to the couch flopping down. There wasn't many times she had to herself these days it was all go. Emma kicked off her boots and relaxed back into the cushions closing her eyes. An image of that dark haired man popped into her mind, the small smile he had given her. She had let herself get lost in the moment for a second to long and picked up a few things. Emma tried her hardest not to think of them ocean blue eyes staring back at her.

She had also seen great sadness that probably reflected with her own. Emma wondered about that sadness had he suffered a loss? A broken heart perhaps? She then scolded herself for thinking such things, why did she care? It wasn’t like it effected her in anyways they both had their own troubles and worries. Emma didn’t plan on sharing hers with anybody anytime soon. She didn’t get the whole relationship thing why bog somebody down with your problems.

Why know everything there is to know about this one person when one day it could all disappear. Emma turned her head to the side trying to clear all her thoughts just like the therapist had told her once. She was finding it easier each time to turn off her thoughts and feelings and drift off to another land.

At first Emma had though it was ridiculous and impossible to simple switch off and become somebody new. A whole new person with a different life no heart breaks or sadness. But with a lot of encouragement and a few more sessions she caught on quickly.

That’s when nights became easier and less daunting. She lifted her hand and pulled the blanket draped over the side of the couch, letting it fall and cover her body. Emma curled up and drifted off to sleep until she felt her arm being shaken. She snapped her eyes open feeling like it had only been a couple of minutes. A blonde woman came into view with a brown haired boy stood beside her grinning.

“Was it a late night? Emma rolled her eyes and sat up swatting her hand away. At the age of eleven and considering running away Emma met a girl who had just recently lost her parents. They soon became good friends and inseparable until Elsa's long lost aunt turned up. Ingrid who was very acentric happily took both girls home. It was normal at first and everything Emma had ever wanted until Ingrid started having these crazy ideas and even risked their lives. She had tried to apologies but it started to feel unsafe and not how a home should be.

So one night Emma packed the little things she had and left along with Elsa hoping Ingrid didn’t catch up with them. It wasn’t very long before the cops caught up with them and send them to yet another group home. As the years passed they stuck together and trusted one another. Then at seventeen Emma had the idea of running away and finding a better place. A couple of days later and they ran into a couple of other kids on the run and formed a group.

Emma felt her arm being shaken once again she blinked a couple of times trying not to remember the rest.

“Mom? She threw the blanket off her legs and stood from the couch making her way into the kitchen.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re a lot more distant then usual”. Elsa exchanged a look with Henry then followed her into the kitchen.

“Yeah I just have a lot on my mind right now you know with the case”. Emma grabbed a mug from one of the cupboards and began to make coffee.

“Why don’t we go for brunch?” She sighed turning away from the counter to face the other woman.

“Sure”. Elsa smiled surprised that she had actually agreed. “I’ll be right back”. Emma walked out of room and down the hall towards the bathroom to shower.

Half an hour later and the trio was heading out of the door and down onto the crowded streets of the city. Emma listened as Henry excitedly told her about the day he had spent with his aunt. She laughed a few of the things and pulled him close into her arms much to his annoyance.

This is what Emma missed the most the moments they spent together, laughing and joking. No matter how hard she worked or all the overtime she pulled it was the time with her son she missed out on. Emma directed the pair to her favourite café not far from the apartment.

She stepped inside the warm room and found a table near the window. Emma slipped her arms out of the leather jacket and scooped up the menu. She was about to scan the list when something or rather somebody caught her eye. Emma stared over the top of the menu at the dark haired man from the club.

He looked so casual stood near the counter clutching a take away cup, deep in conversation with another man. She tried to urge herself to look away but she just couldn’t stop there was something about this mystery man.

Emma felt her cheeks start to heat at being caught when his eye fell on hers. He shot her a friendly smile lifting the cup to his lips and taking a long sip. She instantly looked away and down at the menu with shaky hands.

“Do you want me to go and order? Emma nodded trying to clear her throat and avoid looking in his direction. Elsa stood from the table and walked over to the counter unaware of the interaction. She listened to Henry talk about his new school project and tried to not let her eyes drift across the room. When Elsa returned she placed a tray down on the table and took a seat.

“Who’s he?” Emma wrapped her hands around the mug and went to take a sip nearly choking in the process.

“Huh?” She spluttered setting the mug back down and shooting a glare at her. Elsa shook her head and took a bite from one of the pastries. Emma was very grateful when she changed the subject.

“The hospital is holding a charity night on Tuesday night, will you come?” Elsa worked at the local hospital on the children’s ward she loved to host themed nights.

“It depends on if I can finish these case notes plus there’s Henry”. Emma frowned knowing very well the other woman would have an answer for everything.

“You need sometime away from work to have a little fun. Henry can come along too”. Elsa smiled with a glint in her eye.

“I’m not promising anything”. Emma waved her hand sending the mug of coffee into her lap. She shot up from the table in surprise grabbing a napkin to dab the stain.

“Great”. Emma threw the tissue down and turned ready to go to the toilets to clean up. She hurried across the room and collided with somebody. A hand shot out and curled around her arm before she stumbled to the floor. Emma looked up to see them perfect blue eyes staring back at her.

“Hello lass”. She straightened up and ripped her arm from his grasp. “It would seem you’re always in a hurry”. Emma frowned taking a step back to distance herself.

“Yeah or maybe I just don’t have time for small talk with a stranger”. She hadn’t meant for it to sound so harsh, he even winced at her tone.

“Then next time I won’t bother at all, sorry for the inconvenience”. Emma shot him a glare and shrugged her shoulders not phased. She moved passed him to feel the back of his hand brush ever so lightly over her own. Emma came to a stop in her tracks and turned her head to look at him confused.

She could of sworn it felt like in that moment an electrical current had shot right up her arm leaving a tingling feeling in its wake. He raised an eyebrow in a questioning way then carried on walking leaving her baffled. Emma returned to the table ten minutes later still confused by the whole situation.

Elsa chatted happily about the ideas she had for the charity function some included Disney princess. Emma nodded not contributing very much her mind somewhere else.


	3. The party

The alarm buzzed loudly on the side table the sound echoing off the walls of the bedroom. A hand quickly reached out from beneath the covers of the thick blanket and slammed down on the snooze button. Emma let out a groan wishing she could have at least five more minutes. She had been having the most wonderful dream filled with those blue eyes and dark hair.

Emma wasn’t sure what it was about this man that had her dreams filled with him. Maybe it was the fact they kept bumping into each other in the least unexpected places. The memory of their last encounter came to mind in the coffee shop she had been so blunt and unwelcoming.

It had been on her mind all weekend and even yesterday at work she had been distracted. Elsa had even picked up on her strange behaviour a few times but unlike times before she hadn’t pushed for details. She was glad that her sister was to busy making plans for the charity night. Emma rubbed her eyes and threw the covers back rolling out of bed not quite ready to start the day. She slipped into a robe and padded out of the room to be greeted by Henry.

“Morning kid”. Emma walked into the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredient to make breakfast. Henry gave her a wide smile and slumped down onto the sofa flicking on the TV to his favourite channel. She rolled her eyes at her sons’ antics and went to pour some coffee to feel a little more awake.

Emma took a long sip of the heavenly drink and curled her fingers around the mug hearing the door click shut. A moment later Elsa came into view her arms filled with bags. “Good morning”. She chirped moving Henry along the sofa so she could dump the bags down. 

Emma rolled her eyes at the sight and turned around to face the stove checking on the food. 

“What’s in the bags? Henry enquired the TV long forgot. Elsa smiled widely and started to pull out items explaining what she was planning on using them for. Emma set two plates down on the table along with a mug of coffee and a glass of juice. It had become a routine for her sister to join them for breakfast and sometimes take Henry to school. She was glad of the help because most days she had to leave early or was running late.

Emma plated up some food for herself and went to sit down at the table. 

“Breakfast”. Henry shuffled over to the table and took a seat still listening to Elsa chatting on about the upcoming party. 

“So you have to set all this up for tonight? Elsa wandered over to the table and picked up her own mug of coffee. 

“Oh I have a few helpers”. She smiled taking out her phone to check her messages. Emma kept quiet knowing if she was to say something then she’d be talked into helping. And right now she just had too much to do at work. Yes Emma had agreed to go mainly down to her sisters constant pestering. Elsa quickly stood from the table and went to gather the bags still staring down at the screen of her phone.

“I have to go sorry, I’ve got a lot to do, see you tonight”. Elsa shot them a grin and left in a hurry promising to be back for six. Emma collected up the dishes and went to dump them in the sink leaving them to be washed later.

“Kid go and get ready we leave in five”. She made her way back down the hall and into her bedroom walking over to her dresser. Emma pulled out some clean clothes then went to freshen up in the bathroom. She grabbed her keys, bag and coat and met Henry at the door five minutes later. Emma quickly locked up and followed her son down the steps and into the cold.

“So did Elsa manage to persuade you to go in fancy dress tonight?” Henry shrugged and pulled the straps off his bag pack tighter around his shoulders.

“She said it was my choice”. She frowned they were not the words Elsa had uttered to her. She signed knowing it was a loosing battle. Emma waited with Henry at the bus stop then made her way to work. She found a pile of paperwork already waiting on her desk; oh it was going to be a long day. She slipped out of her jacket and dropped her bag on the floor. Emma loved her job but sometimes things would start to pile up and she would loose track of things. She wasn’t the tidiest person and her office on most days would be a mass of papers.

Emma took a seat at her desk she was about to lift the cover of the thick file when her office door opened. Ruby waltzed in with two mugs and a silly grin on her face; she already knew why she was here. Emma had met Ruby while in college when her life was back on track and looking up. 

She had quickly learnt that the girl loved to party and let loose. Emma was surprised they had made it through college, but she had to admit Ruby had calmed a little since them days. She raised her eyebrow at the other woman’s grinning face as if to question her. Emma took the mug offered to her and listened in to Ruby telling her about this new case. They spent the remained of the morning discussing the details and taking a few notes. 

The rest of the day rushed by and before Emma knew it she was heading home. Elsa had already arrived at the apartment and was shooting orders at Henry. She thrust a bag into Emma’s hands and pushed her in the direction of the bedroom with a smile. She set the bag down on the bed not quite daring herself to look inside just yet and went to shower. Emma felt herself relaxing underneath the warm spray of the water her eyes drifting closed.

She instantly saw a pair of blue eyes flash into her mind and her eyes snapped open. This was slowly getting out of hand she didn’t even know the man and yet she was dreaming about him. She wasn’t even sure if she liked his forwardness with her. Emma frowned not even letting herself go there not now or ever. She hadn’t even thought about him all day her mind on work. Emma sighed maybe deep down she hoped to see him again. 

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a tower around herself walking back into the bedroom. Emma reached for the bag on her bed and turned it up side down letting the contents fall out. She lifted the deep red dress up and turned towards the long mirror that stood in the corner of the room. Emma stared at her reflexion for a long time a small smile gracing her lips. It wasn’t as she had feared at all much to her relief. 

An hour later and Emma was stood back in front of the mirror smoothing her hands down the silky red dress. She liked how the dress fit every curve and came just above the knee showing off her long legs. Emma turned away from the mirror and reached for her shoes and clutch bag. Elsa at that moment entered the room now wearing a beautiful sparkly turquoise dress. 

“You look stunning and who knows you could meet somebody tonight”. She smiled reaching up and twisting her two braids into a bun.

“I though by now you would have given up on the whole find me a date thing”. Emma rolled her eyes going to walk passed the other woman swiftly.

“Oh I love a good love story”. Emma chose not to answer instead finding Henry already waiting for them. The trio was soon heading out the door and into an awaiting cab ready to take them to the hotel. It was a quiet drive across town that Emma found strange usually Elsa or Henry had a lot to say.

She was about to question them about it when the cab came to a stop outside a grand hotel. Emma slipped out first into the cool night air and hurried up the steps. She was impressed at the effort that had been made for the function. Elsa led them through to the main dining area and took a seat at one of the tables. The large room soon began to fill with guests and excited children.

A beautiful buffet was spread out onto two tables near the front of the room. It wasn’t long before the room was buzzing with laughter and chatter. As the night went on Emma found herself on more then one occasion sitting alone. She sipped at her wine and watched as people started to dance.

Emma caught sight of Elsa and a dark haired man slowly swaying to the music deep in conversation. She smiled and downed the rest of the wine wanting something a little bit stronger. Emma glanced around and spotted Henry talking to some other kids around about his age.

She slipped out of the hard uncomfortable chair and walked across the room to the bar. What Emma didn’t expect to see was the guy haunting her dreams. She groaned feeling a slight buzz from the alcohol maybe for tonight she could loosen up. The dark haired man was propped up against the bar with a glass in his hand. He turned at the sound of her voice and stared at her curiously. Emma reached out her hand and lifted the glass needing some liquid courage. 

“Hey”. She spoke trying to even out her voice. She gave him a small smile to which he raised an eyebrow in question. 

“So now you decide to actually want to make conversation with me lass?” Emma shrugged taking another sip of her drink. 

“Maybe”. He chuckled darkly and went to order another drink.

“So why are you here?” She leaned onto the bar feeling herself sway slightly.

“My brother and I run the company that funds the hospital”. Emma racked her brain trying to remember his name.

“And let me guess you get forced to come along to these events?” He shrugged and reached out his hand brushing it against her arm.

“Well if beautiful women like yourself attend then I would be more then happy to come along”. She closed her eyes at his soft touch feeling electricity shoot up her arm.

“Mmm maybe you’ll get lucky some day”. Emma brushed off his hand feeling confident and a little daring then usual. He chuckled and leaned in close his breath blowing out against her ear.

“I do hope so”. She felt a shiver run down her spine at his tone. Emma was taken back when he held out his hand to her. “Care to dance?” She was about to refuse to run like she normally did. But instead hopped down off the barstool and slipped her hand into his. One night couldn't hurt right? Emma repeated in her head as he slipped his arm around her waist. “You never did tell me your name”. She looked up into his blue eyes feeling a lump form. She hadn’t been this close to another man since; oh she wasn’t going there not here not now. 

“Anna”. Emma whispered before she could stop herself, was it such a bad idea to lie about her name? It wasn’t like they would see each other again and he would learn the truth. Well she wasn’t so sure about them bumping into each other again considering the previous times. Emma smiled his name coming to her mind all of a sudden. She swayed along with him until the music finally stopped and they pulled apart. 

Killian kept his arm around her waist keeping her close and leaning in close to whisper something in her ear. Emma tried her best to ignore the feelings he was igniting in her body. She reasoned with herself not to even go there. Emma hadn’t even realised he had wrapped his arms around her until her hands settled on his chest.

She resisted the urge to lay her head on his chest and give in to his lure. Emma waited for a few minutes then took a step back feeling his arms leave her waist. 

“I’m sorry I just can’t”. She hurried off back across the dance floor not even giving him chance to say a word. Killian stared after the blonde feeling a slight loss so decided to follow her. Emma now stood near the door with her arms wrapping around herself as if trying to hold herself together. He came to as stop in front of her placing a hand gently on her arm.

“I think…” Killian was cut off by her lips crashing to his in a heated kiss. They broke apart a couple of minutes later gasping for breath. A smile ghosted his lips as he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. Emma looked around reaching up and closing her fingers around his tie giving it a little tug. Killian pulled her close with his free hand and pressed his lips to hers. 

This time the kiss lasted a little bit longer but both felt the fire growing inside. He let the hand cupping her cheek fall to his side where he dipped it into his pocket and brought out a card.

“I do have this”. Emma smiled and slipped out of the room hoping no body spotted them. Killian followed and directed her up the stairs to a room on the first floor. She thought maybe if she resolved some of this tension that was building up and things would hopefully go back to normal. But what Emma didn’t know was how wrong she was. 

He snaked one of his arms around her middle and came to a stop outside one of the doors. Emma watched as he slipped in the key card and let the door open slowly to reveal a darkened room. She took a deep breath and reached forward connecting their lips, walking into the room. Why did something that should feel wrong feel so right?


	4. The morning after

The faint sunlight poured in through the gap in the curtains lighting up the dark room slightly. A large king size bed took up a better half of the room with a mountain of covers on top and two people. Emma’s eyes fluttered open and she stared up at the ceiling for a minute feeling a pounding in her head. What had she been drinking last night?

She winced and stretched out her legs to suddenly come in contact with a body. Emma frowned and sat up abruptly looking over at the other person. Had she really been that drunk to jump into bed with a stranger? She cursed underneath her breath and slowly moved to the edge of the bed. Emma held her breath as she slipped out from underneath the warm covers and went in search of her clothes.

She found her dress in a heap at the end of the bed. Emma quickly changed noticing that her bag and shoes were missing. She cursed loudly momently forgetting where she was. A loud groan sounded and a rustling sound, that was all she needed him wakening up and it being awkward. Emma scanned the room finding her shoes thrown across the room but no sign of her bag. She sighed knowing there wasn’t anytime to look so she crept towards the door. 

Emma stepped out into the hall and slowly shut the heavy door behind her dropping the shoes to the floor. She slipped her sore feet into the sandals and hurried off towards the stairs. Emma couldn’t believe how reckless she had been, not only had she allowed herself to sleep with a stranger she had abandoned her son. She instantly felt awful hoping that Henry had gotten home safely with Elsa. Oh Emma knew her sister would have something to say about the whole situation. 

Once down the stairs she made her way across the large lobby and out onto the street. She went to wave a cab down but stopped remembering she had no money. Emma groaned thinking this day couldn’t get any worse. She stumbled down the sidewalk trying to avoid bumping into any people hurrying along to get to work. It was a good job that she had decided to take a few days off work or she would be in trouble. 

She rarely took leave if she could help it unless Henry needed her to go to some school event. Emma trudged on through the streets eventually coming to a stop outside her building. She ran a hand through her long hair trying not to imagine what state she looked to be in right now. Emma reached up and pressed the com system hoping Elsa had stayed over at the apartment. A couple of minutes later and a voice crackled from the speaker.

“Hello?” She reconised the voice to be her sisters.

“It’s me”. The line went dead for a couple of minutes then a buzzing sound followed by a click and the door was open. Emma hurried inside feeling like a hot coco was needed to warm her up from the cold morning. She slipped off her shoes and jogged up the stairs feeling like she was doing the walk of shame. Emma reached her floor and walked down the long corridor stopping at her door. She took a few deep breaths wondering what kind of mood Elsa was in this morning. Sometimes she could be unpredictable and find ways of surprising her. 

Emma wasn’t sure why she was so nervous it wasn’t like she was a teen who was going to face her parents after stopping out late. She rolled her eyes and reached for the handle of the door pushing it open to hear the sounds of the TV. Emma threw her shoes down to the side and made her way into the living room. Henry was sat on the couch with a bowl of cereal in his lap. He took a big mouthful noticing her enter the room. 

“Hey mom”. She smiled and rolled her eyes at his eating habits instantly reminded of his dad. Emma could see a lot of things in her son from his father and it was becoming more noticeable as he grew. She had tried to ignore it at first because it hurt too much to think about but it was becoming harder. Elsa entering the room brought Emma out of her thoughts. 

“I should be mad that you abandoned us at the party with no word”. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the kitchen counter.

“Yeah about that it all happened so fast and we really shouldn’t be talking about this in front of Henry”. Emma nodded toward her son listening eagerly from the couch.

“I want details! No wait on second thoughts maybe not”. Elsa smiled setting her mug down and wandering across the room. “Lets just say you owe me”. She grabbed her coat off the back of the couch and went to leave.

“Bye mom”. Henry rushed towards the kitchen and set his empty bowl on the counter then went to follow Elsa. Emma collected up the dirty dishes and dumped them in the sink along with some others from the day before. She really had to keep on top of the housework but for today she just wanted to sink into bed.

So after switching the TV off and flicking off some lights she wandered down the hall and into her bedroom. Emma found some comfortable clothes and slipped into bed falling asleep instantly. She found herself recalling the events of the night before. 

Emma stumbled into the room feeling clumsy in her drunken state. She reached out her hands and grabbed hold of the suit jacket pulling him close. He dipped down his head and connects their lips in a passionate kiss snaking his hands behind her back. Emma pulls away letting one of her hands drop and the other curl around his tie, walking backwards slowly. She smirks as the backs of her knees come in contact with the bed. 

Emma tugs on the tie until the knot comes loose then throws it across the room. She makes quick work of his jacket and shirt running her hands down his now bare chest. He lets out a growl and unzips the back of her dress letting it pool around her feet. Emma moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulls him close as their lips connect. She pulls him backwards onto the bed and curls her legs around his waist earning a throaty moan.

Emma throws her head back as he starts to place open-mouthed kisses down her chest. It was like they were lovers who couldn’t wait to be joined as one once again. She felt the pull towards this man but wasn’t sure why or how it was even possible. He quickly rids himself of his pants and pulls her close.

Emma shoots up out of bed feeling hot and sweaty from the dream. She didn’t expect to recall the night they had shared so vividly. It was like she had been there once again with that man. Emma still felt the lingering touches of his fingers dancing over her skin. She still felt the kiss he had placed on her lips a number of times.

Emma wasn’t sure what she was going to do about this problem she was having. It seemed like her mind just wouldn’t let her forget him and move on. She hadn’t let herself feel this way in many years she had been so contained. If anyone so much as showed an interest she would brush them off and that was that. 

But this man had taken an effect on her it was as if her heart was telling her something. Emma frowned it was all ridicules and crazy she didn’t need somebody to complete her. She had been doing a pretty good job up until now. Emma threw back the covers and slipped out of bed knowing she wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore now. So she decided to go enjoy a nice warm bath and soak away the memories of him.


End file.
